


Fuck Me, He's a God.

by RainbowHairedGlitch



Series: Heather: Live (Again.) [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Rebellion, Uprising, War, Zombies, lots of angsty Heather in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowHairedGlitch/pseuds/RainbowHairedGlitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather Jacobs was not expecting the zombie apocalypse. Nor was she expecting to be re-incarnated from her life as a high school student in 2012 into the life of a badass rebel leader in 3045.<br/>Then again, no one really expected her to survive either.<br/>[SEMI PERMANENT HIATUS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (Dammit, Dave!)

Rolling over, you groan. Long red hair falls across your face, and you brush it out of the way, sighing. Looking towards the window, you shake your head. 

The view would have been so _nice_ if not for the bloody handprints splattered across it. 

Your name is Heather Angel Jacobs, and you should probably start from the beginning. 

You were born in Ireland in the year 3018, and you grew up there, having a relatively normal childhood. Your father taught you robotics, and it quickly became your passion. You remembered your past life to it's full extent when you turned 8, right down to the feeling of Eridan's lips on yours.  
In 3043, everything went wrong. Ireland was taken over and turned into mush and factories by the tyranny that people called Her Impereal Highness. 

In 3044, the year you turned 26, the zombies came. Your parents were murdered and eaten, and you picked up a gun and never looked back. At the end of that year, you accidentally started a rebellion. You and a girl named Vriska Serket began fighting back, telling people what the government was doing. Vriska and you were moirails within a month. By the start of 3045, your group had well over 20 members. Your plan to fight was working. You has a shot at winning, your little group of rebels. 

And that brings you to where you are now, lying on the floor of what used to be a penthouse apartment in England. 

"Heather, wake your ass up! We got company, sister!" The sharp voice of Vriska Serket floats towards you, and you pull on a t-shirt and roll towards your gun, pulling yourself up in the process. You run to the door, stopping as you hear knuckles rapping on it. 

"The fuck is that?" Your boyfriend, Karkat, hisses at you, and you shrug, gold eyes alight as you watch the door. 

"The fuck are you?" You call, and the sound of knuckles on wood stops. 

"My name is Dave Strider, and I'm here to help!" A calm sounding voice says. You curse internally. 

_God fucking dammit, Strider._

You groan and nod at Vriska. 

"Let him in." You say before raising your voice and speaking to Dave. "If there is any funny business, I will _not_ hesitate to shoot you, Strider!" You yell, and Vriska opens the door. 

Gold eyes meet red, and you're pretty sure you can feel your life falling apart already.


	2. Hey, Kiddo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Vriska, you take over. I have to go be a mom."

“So, Dave. Why exactly do you want to help us?” You ask, and he shrugs, but his eyes glint. 

“Maybe I just want to get to know you, Miss Jacobs.” He replies smoothly. Karkat growls, and you roll your eyes. 

“Keep it in your pants, Strider. And Karkat, sit the fuck down.” You say, and Karkat looks at you. You look back.

He sits. 

You’re about to start talking again when a small voice comes from the doorway. 

“Mam? Mama?” The voice says, and you almost swear again. A young girl wearing an oversized coat walks in, her blue beanie pulled over her dark brown curls. She stops dead when she sees Dave, and then dashes to your side. Looking up, she begins to talk again. “Mam, who is that man?” You sigh, picking her up. 

“Hey, Nepeta. Sorry we woke you, baby. That man is here to talk with mam, so I need you to go with Kanaya, okay?” You croon, and Nepeta nods, yawning. You kiss her forehead, whispering a quick “I love you.” and handing her off to Kanaya. Dave is staring at you, mouth agape. “What?” You ask, your voice defensive. I mean, it’s not like you _wanted_ to get pregnant at 22, but what’re you gonna do? 

⟾▲⟽

Holy shit, she has a _kid_. 

“Holy shit, you have a kid.” You say dumbly, and her glare hardens. Whoops. 

“And? If you even _think_ about laying one hand on her, you won’t live to see tomorrow.” She threatens, and you gulp, nodding. Okay, don’t fuck with the kid. 

“Right. Anyways, I want to help you because I couldn’t help my brother.” You say, and your voice grows cold, nothing like the joking facade you had previously. Heather nods, and takes what looks like a bo staff off of the floor. Everyone but you backs away, and she makes the basic “come at me” gesture with her hand. You grin, and shake your head. “What, I don’t get a weapon?” You ask, and Heather shakes her head. 

“Nope. Now come on, I wanna see what you can do, kid.” She motions again, and you charge her. Within moments, you’re sitting on your ass, Heather’s knee on your chest. 

“Again.” You grunt, and she shakes her head. 

“Vriska, you take over. I have to go be a mom.” Heather orders before walking off. You stare after her as Vriska readies herself and makes the same gesture. 

You charge. 

⟾▲⟽

“Hey, kitten.” You say, holding your arms out. Nepeta struggles until Kanaya hands her over. 

“Mam!” She cries, nuzzling your neck. You grin, and sit down. “Where’s Daddy?” She asks, bright gold-green eyes shining. Your grin softens into a smile, and you point towards the door. 

“Daddy’s talking to the man I was talking to.” You explain, and she nods smartly. You walk out with her on your hip to see Dave sitting on Vriska, and you laugh. Nepeta starts laughing to. 

“Oh, shut up and help me.” Vriska grouses, and you do so, your pale hand gripping her mechanical one. Vriska lost her arm in a fight a while ago, so you and one of your team mates, Equius, built her a fully functioning mechanical one. 

“Auntie Vriska, you’re silly!” Nepeta giggles, and Vriska ruffles her hair. That only makes Nepeta laugh harder, and you snort. Then she spots Karkat, and squeals. 

“Daddy!” She calls, holding her arms out. “Mam, gimme to Daddy!” She demands, and you laugh, handing her over to Karkat and kissing him as you do so. 

“There you go, kitten.” You say, and Nepeta laughs even more. 

“Cute kid.” You hear Dave say, and you turn around. His red eyes are boring into you, and you feel like they’re looking into your soul itself. 

“Thanks.” You reply, nodding at him. Then you turn to the rest of the group and sigh. “Day off today. We’ve got big plans for tomorrow, and you lot need to rest up.” 

There are some cheers and you smile sadly at them. Dave sees your sad smile, and looks at you questioningly. 

“There is a very large chance that I’m going to die tomorrow.” You explain. He nods solemnly. You turn away, the fact that this Dave looks so much like _your_ Dave finally becoming too much. “Get to know people, Strider. We march at dawn.” You grin a little when you say that. 

“Right. Later, Jacobs.” Dave replies, and you smile just a little bit more. You turn and walk away briskly, looking for Karkat and Nepeta. When you find them, Nepeta is sitting on Karkat’s lap as he tells her stories. You lean against the doorframe and smile at them until Nepeta notices you. 

“Mam! Mama!” She says, running up to you. You pick her up and swing her around. 

“Hey, Nep!” You laugh, and she giggles. 

“Heya, Mam!” She replies, and you sit yourself down next to Karkat. He leans over and kisses you, and when you start to kiss back, Nepeta squeals and claps her hands. “Mam and Daddy are purrfect for eachother!” She declares, and you break the kiss to smile fondly at her. 

"Damn right we are, kitten." You reply, and Nepeta giggles, nuzzling into your neck. "Now kitten, were leaving you here with Aunty Kanaya for a while tomorrow. But we'll come back, Kay?" You say, looking into her eyes. Hers are a bright gold-green, compared to your bright yellow-orange ones. 

"Pinkie promise?" Nepeta asks, holding out her little finger. You wrap your finger around hers and nod. 

"Pinkie promise, kitty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: nepeta is the most feels-inducing.


	3. Tonight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tonight's the night that we _win!_ "

Your lips were mashed against Karkat as you stumbled back into one of the bedrooms that were scattered across the penthouse. Wolf whistles (mainly from Vriska) floated from behind you as you kicked the door shut, and you grin against his lips. His perpetual frown faded into a smirk as he pushes you down onto the (old) bed. 

“Ooh, Mr. Vantas, taking control.” You say, and he pulls his shirt off in response. Wriggling out of your own dirty tank top, Karkat is on top of you in no time. Pressing your lips back together, you press your hips upwards against his. Karkat groans, and you smirk at him. He quickly regains control, and soon has you moaning under him. 

You get the strangest feeling of deja vu when he trails kisses up your stomach. 

⟾▲⟽

You wake up the next morning (read: 4 am) with a hickey covered neck and Karkat curled around you. Nepeta is sitting on your stomach. 

“Mama mama mama!!” She yells, and your smile up at her. “Auntie Vriska says that you are leaving in two hours!!” She says, shaking you. You sit up, sliding your daughter onto your boyfriend. 

“Kar.” You say, looking down at him. He groans. “Karkat.” 

“Fivemoreminutes” He slurs, and Nepeta giggles. 

“Karkat, babe. Up.” You say, untangling yourself from him. He groans and continues to cling. 

“Da da, up! Up!” Nepeta squeals. Karkat’s eyes flutter open. “Dada!!” Nepeta squeals, and Karkat smiles up at her. Rolling yourself out of bed, you quickly slip into your gear. A body suit for protection. Thick boots. Fingerless gloves. 

“Karkat, you’re staying here tonight.” You say, and the smile slips off of Karkat’s face faster than melted butter off of tile. 

“What the fuck, Heather! No way. I am not letting you go without me.” He growls, and you roll your eyes. 

“Karkat, if I go and I don’t come back, Nepeta is gonna need you. She’s gonna need you to take care of her. You’re not coming.” You say, and he growls again. 

“No.” 

“Yes.”

“No!”

“Yes!!” 

“NO!” 

“KARKAT VANTAS, YOU ARE STAYING HERE WITH OUR DAUGHTER, AND THAT IS AN _ORDER!_ ” You resort to yelling, and Karkat glares at you. 

“Fine.” He says, giving in. 

“Thank you.” You reply, before moving back towards the bed. “I love you, y’know.” You say, and he sits up. 

“I know. Love you too.” 

⟾▲⟽

“Tonight, we’re going to fight. And tonight, we’re going to win. We’re going to win for those we’ve lost, or had to leave behind. We’re going to take back what should be ours! We’re going to avenge my parents, and Vriska’s boyfriend, and Dave’s brother!! We’re going to avenge those who lost their _lives_ for us!” You’re saying, and people are cheering you on. Nepeta, Karkat, and Kanaya are at the back, the only ones not in armour. 

“Tonight's the night that the revolution _wins!_ ” Vriska yells, and you raise your interlocked hands. 

“Tonight’s the night that I’m going to come home to my family, that they’re not going to lose me!” You say, and Karkat nods at you. 

“Tonight, we’re going to win.” 

⟾▲⟽

Running towards the large ballroom, where Her Imperial Highness is holding a ball, you’re ready. Even after marching for the majority of the day, you feel as if nothing can stop you. When you reach the doors, You wait for the rest of the group to get into position. When you get the signal, you open the door. Raising your M-16, you fire off a round. People start screaming, running to hide. 

“Hey, Motherfuckers!” You yell, and then there’s the crashing of glass as the skylight shatters, your fighters falling in on rope and wire, and then you’re fighting your way towards HIH, and when you reach her, you’re shooting and the bullets are passing through her stomach, before you realize that it’s _not her_. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the little rebel.” You hear a voice from behind you, and when you turn around, HIH has Vriska by the throat. 

“Let her go.” You say, and HIH laughs. 

“Make me.” She replies, so you do. Dropping the gun, you tackle her, and she drops Vriska in surprise. You’ve almost wrestled her to the ground when she spits _something_ into your eyes, and it burns and sizzles and you’re screaming, but you don’t let up. You pull out a knife and are about to slit her throat when she throws you off of her, and you slam into a wall and you realize that you can’t see a damn thing. 

“Retreat!” Vriska yells into her com, and she picks you up and all of your troops that are still alive are gone within seconds. Tears stream out of your burnt eyes, and you know that although you did some damage, you haven’t won. Not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! I know I said there would be a wait, but... I can't stop writing this :B


End file.
